Catherine's Mistake
by par-ic
Summary: Even big mistakes can always get bigger.


Must include:

1. Ice cream

2. A wish

3. Fire

4. An annoying interruption

5. Catherine's DUI

Catherine's Mistake

A slender woman in her mid thirties had been sitting on a bench for over twenty-three hours. That small fact wouldn't have bothered her as much as it did, if it weren't for one thing; the iron bars around her. She absentmindedly played with the hem of her mini-dress, the navy blue color creating a deep contrast to her porcelain skin. She had never felt as though she had made a bigger mistake in her entire life, sitting in a cell like a criminal or a street walker—wearing her high heels and plunging neck line. _Marrying Ed was a pretty big one,_ she reminded herself.

It was so different actually to be in the cell instead of being the one responsible for the person's incagement. In a way, she knew she had felt the feeling before, but in a lower dose. Being married to Eddie was like sitting in a cage. _I know why the caged bird sings. _Slowly, her thoughts drifted off to her seven year old daughter, Lindsey, and how she would feel about this whole situation; her mother spending the night in jail.

As hard as she tried, with work constantly getting in the way, it was almost impossible to spend much time with Lindsey. And that meant either her being at school or home with her father, much to her mother's disappointment. Of course, there was always one man who she could

always count on… for anything.

_Warrick._

He had always been there for her, whether it was listening to her rant about her latest problem with her husband, helping her out when Lindsey had needed a babysitter, or even by just asking about her day. Whenever Eddie would flake on her and drop by the lab with their daughter, he would be the one to take Lindsey and show her around. Warrick was someone she couldn't be without

"Catherine Willows," A police officer said as he came towards the holding cell. Catherine snapped out of her musings to look up at the man as he slid the metal door open. She stood up, with one final tug at her dress, trying to make it as long as possible.

Catherine was led down the hall to the front of the police station. The shame reddened her cheeks further by the stares from the other officers. At looks of shock and disappointment coming from the ones she had worked around, Catherine lowered her gaze to the ground. The hallway seemed to stretch—the front door getting farther and farther away—in some form of additional punishment.

"Ma'am, do you have a ride home?" the officer inquired once they had finally reached the door and Catherine had been given her belongings: a small purse and cell phone.

"Yes, otherwise you wouldn't be letting me out of here," she snapped at him; she knew how this game worked.

"Sorry," the man grumbled before opening the door, letting Catherine into true freedom. She easily slipped past him, blinking against the bright sun, before walking with a brisk pace towards a wooden bench.

Catherine flipped open her cell phone and dialed the oh-so-reliable number after sitting and adjusting her dress, pulling it down farther.

"Hey, Warrick," she greeted him, her voice grim, "Yeah, I'm ready. I'll meet you out in front."

She hung up her phone and stuck it back into her purse. It was only ten minutes later when the black Denali pulled up to the curb. Before she had time to gather her things, Warrick had stepped out of the car and approached her. As soon as she looked up at him, she found herself fighting back the tears. She stood up only to find herself engulfed in his arms.

The world seemed to be on pause while she was in his embrace; the tears no longer trapped; a few escaping onto her cheeks and wetting Warrick's shirt. The two pulled away at the same time.

"I'm so stupid," Catherine, breathed. Warrick shook his head and used his knuckle to wipe away her tears.

"Mistakes don't make you stupid, they make you human," he reassured her.

"I spent the night in jail, Rick!" she rationalized. "I tell my daughter that people who go to jail are stupid scum she should never be around." While realizing she would soon have to tell her daughter why she hadn't come home last night, more tears slipped down her cheeks and she found herself once again in his arms.

"You don't have to tell her, you know," he said as if reading her mind. Catherine pulled back and smiled at him before walking towards the car. After both people where in their seats and buckled did she speak again.

"I just want to change out of these clothes!" she exclaimed, pulling again at the hem. Warrick gave a slight chuckle.

"I'll have you home in no time," Warrick promised. Catherine turned and looked at him as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Do you have to take me home? Can't we just hang out at your place? That way I can figure out what I'm going to tell Eddie," she pleaded with him.

"What about your clothes?" he asked in response.

"I'm sure I can find something of yours to change into," Catherine said with a flirty smile. Again Warrick laughed as he nodded.

Soon the two were back at Warrick's house, and Catherine was going through his closet, looking for something to wear. She grabbed a t-shirt from the first drawer, but had trouble while finding bottoms. There was no way any of Warrick's pants would fit her. She rolled her eyes at her self as she settled with a pair of his boxer shorts.

After changing, Catherine walked out of his bedroom with her dress in hand. She followed the smell of coffee into the kitchen where she found Warrick.

"I have an idea. Let's burn this," she said with a smile. Warrick turned, a grin spreading from ear to ear at the sight of her clothes. Catherine looked down at herself then back up to his face.

"Don't you like it?" she asked as she did a little twirl.

"You look great. Now, let's see what we can do about destroying that dress of yours," Warrick took the garment and held it out in front of him. "Are you sure this is a dress?" he asked. Catherine gave him a mock death glare.

"Yes, it is. As small as it may be, it is still considered a dress," she said pulling it from his grasp.

The two now sat on Warrick's couch, watching slowly as the dress burned in the fire place. Warrick was sat in the corner of the couch, while Catherine leaned into him. Holding a half empty container holding two spoons.

"Now I know why contractors in Las Vegas built fire places," Warrick said, breaking the silence. Catherine was quiet for a moment more as she took another bite of their chocolate chip cookie dough heaven.

"I wish I never married Eddie," she said out of the blue. She knew Warrick was shocked by her statement and she leaned up so she could see his face.

"Why do you say that?" Warrick asked her. Catherine set the container on the coffee table, which also held the mugs from earlier, and turned back to him.

"Because then I could do this with out feeling guilty afterwards," she saw the confusion on Warrick's face, but ignored it, along with all of her haste and leaned closer.

Her lips met Warrick's and she paused, waiting for him to respond. He kissed her back, sending shivers down Catherine's spine. The two pulled apart, silence engulfing them again.

Catherine looked back towards the fire, watching it's flames twist and dance against the wood, "Thank you, for everything."

Warrick pulled her closer so that they were sitting against each other again. He placed a kiss on the top of Catherine's hair. Just as Warrick began to whisper something to Catherine, her phone began to ring on the table. Catherine leaned up and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Eddie," she said, regret filling her voice.

7.2.09


End file.
